The present invention relates to a device for monitoring the present and past ground contact of moveable sport goals. In particular the invention relates a device to monitor the ground contact of soccer goals and to provide a visual indication of ground contact status of the goal.
Soccer is one of, and perhaps the most popular sport in the world. In some instances, soccer goals are fixed, or set securely (permanently or semi-permanently) into the ground. In other instances, soccer fields can be shared (e.g., also used as lacrosse fields), and as such the goals are moveable.
Typically, the goals are staked or anchored into the ground to secure the goals in place. However, at times, due to various reasons, the goals become un-staked and loose. This can cause a hazardous condition.
There is a danger of goals tipping over. Such tipping has resulted in numerous serious injuries, often of young children, with some victims as young as 3 and 4 years of age. Indeed, it is estimated that tipping over of goals results in between 90 and 200 serious injuries annually, and that such injuries can require hospitalization. Many of these injuries are to the brain and spine.
By its nature the goal is counter weighted by the base of the goal with most of its weight to the rear of the goal. However with some degree of force the goal can tip over. The force required to overturn a goal can be quite low. There are many reported instances where a goal has been overturned by wind alone. A small child climbing on the net or crossbar may also be sufficient to reduce the stability of the goal. Because of the weight of these soccer goals, averaging between about 150-500 pounds, the results of a goal striking a person can be devastating.
Maintaining these goals anchored to the ground would seem a manageable if not straightforward task. However, due to the sheer number of goals and the multi-usage of the fields, as well as other factors including, for example, changing soil conditions due to, for example, excessive rain or drought, this has proven a much more challenging and elusive task.
Accordingly, there is a need for a monitoring system that monitors change in a resting state of a ground resting goal, such as a soccer goal. Desirably, such a monitoring system is easily installed. More desirably, such a monitoring indicates minor movement of the goal from the safe or resting position and maintains such indication until reset. More desirably still, such a system provides ready visual indication of such an upset condition.